fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Great Jaggi
, , , , |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Great Jaggi is a HC Variant of the Great Jaggi first encountered in High Rank and later on in G-Rank created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Very, very odd Great Jaggi individuals that the Guild have a hard time identifying what makes them so different. The only real theory they have is that these Great Jaggi are ones that have raided villages, traveling carts, or more near their territory and have taken a few items that hunters use. Aesthetic Differences Missing left frill, piece of metal embedded in left leg, snow-white feathers on back, green eyes with a black pupil, and larger vocal sac under neck. Attacks and Moves HC Great Jaggi shares the same attacks as the Great Jaggi. Loud Howls: When it howls now, it requires Earplugs to block. Quaking Pounce: HC Great Jaggi will charge forward at hunters with great speed before jumping into the air and pouncing onto the ground. The pounce will cause the ground to shake plus send small rocks to knock hunters on their back. Wild Tail Whips: It will begin to perform its well-known tail whips in a crazy fashion before jumping around while swing its tail wildly as it spins like the G-Rank Breeding Season Hypnocatrice. Jaggi Rock Toss: The HC Great Jaggi will howl in the air, making Jaggi come into the area. Once they run into the area, they will grab a rock from the ground and throw it at one hunter before disappearing back into one of the other areas. The rocks cause cheap damage and makes the hunter flinch. Howler's Buff: Now if any Jaggi or Jaggia in the area, their attack power will be buffed by Great Jaggi simply calling or summoning them. This allows them to deal more damage to hunters plus each howl stacks to up three times more attack power altogether. Healing Howl: HC Great Jaggi will take a breath before howling. When it howls, it will heal itself and any of its pack in the area. This only gives them a small percentage of their health back. Drunk Jaggi: If KO'd, the HC Great Jaggi will walk around and slope from side to side while walking. This makes it harder to deal damage to it, however, when KO'd it will constantly walk forward. Status Change: Noticeably, the Great Jaggi's neck can be gray, blue, green, purple, or yellow. This is do to it raiding a hunter's inventory box and stealing some items from the hunters before hand. To change the status it is using, it will simply shake its neck and change it to another aliment. The HC Great Jaggi's status goes in this order Bleeding(Gray), Sleep(Blue), Farcaster(Green), Poison(Purple), and Paralysis(Yellow) before repeating. Each HC Great Jaggi starts with a random status but it always goes in this order in-game, no matter what status they start with. Status Mist: Like Great Wroggi, it will rear back and spit a mist of whatever status at hunters in front of it. This attack can cause Paralysis, Farcaster, Poison, Sleep, or Bleeding, depending on whatever status it is using. Farcaster Pack: If using the Farcaster status it may perform this attack. It will call for two Jaggia to appear in the area before spraying them with the Farcaster mist. The Jaggia will proceed to hipcheck random hunters, giving the hunters the Farcaster status. After a few seconds, the Jaggia will hipcheck each other before disappearing from the green mist. If hunters go to the base camp, they will find the Jaggia in the base camp ready to attack any hunters who dare enter it. Notes *The HC Great Jaggi appears in SR7. *Its been found that inside the vocal sac of the HC Great Jaggi is a pouch that holds food, sort of like hamsters. *The idea of this monster came from the G-Rank HC Velocidrome in Monster Hunter Frontier G. *This monster gets these status by feeding on Throwing Knives along with Farcasters that hunters were supposed to get for a quest. *The HC Great Jaggi is the first monster able to use a new status known as Farcaster. **This status causes a fifteen second timer to appear next to the hunter's name. When the timer is finished it will send you to a random zone, which could be the base camp. If hunters are hit by an attack using this status again it will knock five seconds with each hit from an attack using it. After the third time the status is used, it will now just instantly send you to a random zone without a timer. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Farcaster Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus